


Just the way you are

by proko_moreau



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Insecure Younghyun, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proko_moreau/pseuds/proko_moreau
Summary: “Beautiful” Jae whispered one last time, his hot breath hitting Brian’s skin. Tomorrow he would fight the world for Brian, but for now, soft words of reassurance were all he could offer so they had to be enough. And when he felt Brain taking his hand and bringing it to his lips to place a small kiss at the back of Jae’s palm, he believed they were.





	Just the way you are

Jae was sitting on the couch watching youtube on a big screen when Brian stormed in. While the older had a day off, Younghyun had to go over every song with Jyp’s writers and meet with people responsible for the newest comeback to discuss the lyrics and whereas writers were almost always happy with the songs and supportive towards Brain and his work so meeting with them was simply a pleasure, meeting with supervisors has always been Younghyun’s biggest nightmare. They always had million remarks to make no matter which of the members they spoke to. After talking with them Brian always felt really down so it was a common thing for Jae to see him upset on the days of the meetings. Usually, the younger just needed some space to get himself together again - that’s what the told his boyfriend almost every time he tried to reach out to him to offer comfort. Still, on rare occasions Younghyun accepted Jae's kind words and light, comforting touches, so Jae never stopped asking his boyfriend what exactly was that he needed every time. 

That day Jae just wanted to finish watching the video so he decided to give Brian a couple of minutes to calm down. That was until he heard loud thud, short but apparent groan followed by some shuffling. The younger usually coped with difficulties in a quiet way, usually lying on his bed too tired and upset to do anything, so the noises were something new and Jae changed his mind and chose to leave his video and instead go check on Brian. The older thought his boyfriend probably wouldn't like to talk with him right now anyway but it cost Jae nothing to go and just assure the younger that he had someone he always could rant to about all the difficulties and who would understand and love him all the same.

When he entered Younghyun’s room, strange view came into his sight. Brian was crying, but his facial expression was more angry than upset, he was holding plastic trash back with one hand and emptying the content of his cabinet with the other. Untouched packs of chips, ramen, sweets and other snack falling with aggressive movements of the boy’s hand and landing straight inside the bag. Jae just observed the scene before him for a couple of seconds, he was shocked since it was uncommon to see his boyfriend that pissed, Brian didn't notice him, focused on the task in hand and blinded by anger. Jae was brought back to reality a moment later when he heard a bang and saw cabinet closing forcefully. Just a second later Brian, whose face immediately softened seeing Jae, was in front of him, anger subsiding and sadness visibly hitting in with doubled force.

Jae’s hand automatically flown out towards Brian. He tugged him close and embraced tightly. Plastic bag fall to the ground as Brian’s hand clutched Jae’s shirt in his fists. The younger tucked his head into the crook of the taller’s neck and just then he let his emotions flow and tears stream down his cheeks more intensively, wetting his boyfriend's shirt. Jae was petting his hair softly, other hand stroking the other’s back in a soothing gesture. He was whispering “It’s okay” and “I love you” from time to time, not going on constantly, knowing Younghyun probably needed some space to organize his thoughts a little. When he felt Brian relaxing a little in his arms he pushed him a bit not letting go of him so that they started walking still embraced in the way of the bed until Younghyun’s legs hit the edge and he had no other choice than to sit down on the soft surface.

As he sat he was forced to remove his face from Jae’s shoulder who didn't follow him down on the bed. Losing a place to hide, he brought both hands to cover his face so that his boyfriend wouldn’t see his wet and red face. His crying subsided a little but he couldn't stop single tears from flowing down one after another. Jae kneeled between Brians spread legs, with one hand he reassuringly rubbed the younger’s thigh and combed his hair back with the other.

“Bribri hey, baby, it’s okay, what’s going on? please tell me” Jae decided it's about time that he got the information necessary to comfort his boyfriend the right way. The younger stayed quiet, beside of small sobs still escaping his lips, for a little while and then mumbled something under his breath. Unfortunately, his face was still hidden by his palms so there was no way Jae could hear him clearly. 

“Hey, come on” the older said trying to coax Brian to get his hands away from his face “I can’t hear you and I really want to help”

At this Brian slowly let his hands fall down and they were immediately replaced by Jae’s ones cupping his boyfriend’s face and wiping tears from his cheeks. After he placed a quick peck on Brian’s lips he stayed close and whispered

“so.. what happened?” Jae urged Brian to talk.

“I.. “ Brian sighed and Jae let go of this face to clasp his hands ina grip instead “The songs are great, writers praised me and the supervisors negatived only one so I need to take care of it.. but..” all of that Brain said almost on one breath, fast and clear, but there were no answers in his short monolog, and when finally he was about to say what bothered him, his voice started to break over again “I.. God Jae, I’m too fucking fat as always! It’s the same every damn time, I go there, I work hard, I write songs and after all the comment that they are throwing at me every single time is “You need to lose weight, you know it?” and I’m so pissed and sad” he stopped for a short moment and Jae squeezed and kissed their connected hands “You and the boys tell me I’m pretty every time, and every time I believe you, I'm happy between comebacks you know, I love realizing new songs but I hate this.. I hate constant comments about my looks, I want them all to see the talent, not few kilograms too much, I don't know, maybe I'm just naive.. and ha..” his voice broke again and he sniffled a little “what the funniest thing is the fans don't care, from what I saw online, 80% is totally fine with what I look like, ah I love them, I don't understand who wants me to lose weight in the first place, sometimes I think it's just supervisors’ way of getting on my nerves maybe they just hate me, God, I hate this so much..” tears were back and Jae was up in a second pushing his boyfriend back so that he would lay on the bed and settling beside him. He tugged Brian close and let him hide his face again, pressing it to Jae’s chest.

“Shh.. I know it’s hard, I’m sorry, you really are perfect, you know that, I know we had to do what they say, but baby, I hate seeing what they are doing to you, I’ll try to talk to pd-nim tomorrow okay? Maybe he can talk to them and explain it. Your mental health is what is the most important and I think maybe he would understand..” Jae paused for a while, in the moment of silence he just rubbed the younger's back. He shifted again so he could lay next to Younghun, both on their sides facing each other, Jae started to caress Brian's cheeks again, a small, reassuring smile present on his face

“I love you Younghyun, I love you with all my heart, and for now I want you to know that what I and the boys said is true, you are indeed beautiful, and on top of that you are incredibly talented, I am so grateful that you believed us and I won't let these assholes drag you down again okay? I will fight them, but tomorrow, now It's enough for me that you know that you are perfect and loved, okay? Do you want me to do anything?”

Brian smiled slightly, and it was a pretty sight on his tear-stained face. He scooted closer for a kiss, Jae thought he was just going for a peck but when Brian didn’t pull back, the older got the hint and started kissing him harder. Lips brushing together again and again, after a while tongues joining in and gliding together on their own accord. Both of the boys trying to convey all their love for each other in this act of affection. After a while, Younghyun was the first to pull away.

“I love you too Jae, so damn much, thank you” he smiled slightly again, his face showing visible tracks of tiredness “can you just stay here with me and hold me? please?”

“Sure baby, whatever you need” Jae whispered back, affection apparent in his eyes and voice. At this Brain turned around and Jae realized that this was his silent plea for Jae to spoon him. And so he did. The taller boy scooted closer, winded his arms around Brian, tangling their legs together and tucking his face into Brian's neck, breathing in his scent. His hand that was around his boyfriend settled on Younghyun’s stomach, caressing in lightly.

“Beautiful” Jae whispered one last time, his hot breath hitting Brian’s skin. Tomorrow he would fight the world for Brian but for now soft words of reassurance was all he could offer so they would have to be enough. And when he felt Brain relaxing all the way a moment later, he believed they were.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing Jae x Brian, but I love the ship and Day6 so much. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a kudo, it means a lot! Thank you!


End file.
